The Only One Left
by Elsey Snape
Summary: Chuck and Vanessa shared a nice few minutes together but then Blair had to come along and ruin it... But can they go on as friends afterward?


A/N: takes place during/after "Chuck in Real Life" It's short but I really like it. I actually really like all things C/V. :) Please review!!

The Only One Left

He had asked Vanessa to stay with him. To not leave quite yet. At the time he hadn't been sure if it was for the ridiculous deal with Blair or some other reason. Watching Vanessa walk away from him now, thinking of the conversation he shared with her in their hour together, he knew he didn't care about the deal with Blair.

He left Blair, decided to go home for the evening after his ill-received visit to the bar. As he lay in bed, trying to sleep he couldn't help but think of the girl with wild hair and an attitude to match.

_"Why don't you just ignore him when he says things like that? I mean, I know he's your dad, but there comes a time when you just have to let it go."_

_Chuck shook his head, "You don't understand. He's all I have. No matter what he does, no matter what he says to me, I'll take it, because I know and he knows that if I were to lose him, I wouldn't have anyone. The few good times we have are to be cherished and remembered always. The other times, most times, well... I don't know. I deal with them as they come along. But no one else cares about me. No one ever has, no one ever will." Chuck's voice was uncharacteristically quiet. _

_Vanessa looked down, completely taken aback at his candor. She had to ask, "Where's your mother, Chuck?" Chuck didn't answer. He stared into space, seemingly lost in thought. When she reached out and touched his shoulder, he flinched but finally looked at her. "Chuck?"_

_"She's been dead for seventeen years. She died giving birth to me." Vanessa was speechless. Not knowing what else to do she took his hand. _

_"I can't say I know how it feels, but please know that if you ever need to talk, I'll listen. I won't judge, I won't offer my opinion where it isn't wanted. I can just be a sounding board." She smiled sadly at Chuck, figuring he wouldn't respond._

_"Thank you. You are the first person to ever offer themself so freely to me in that way. It means a lot."_

_Vanessa smiled. "Anytime, Bass." _

Chuck lay in his bed and groaned, knowing that he had, in less than an hour, screwed himself out of the first healthy relationship he'd ever had.

* * *

Two hours after Vanessa left the bar she sat on her bed thinking about her evening. Chuck had actually been nice to her. It had taken her by surprise, but if she was honest, she really wasn't surprised by anything he did anymore. But he had come back down to the bar, trying to make it right when he knew that his father would probably disown him for it. She had to admire that. She wanted to believe that it hadn't entirely been a game to him. That maybe some of the night wasn't a total lie.

She knew she should just stay away from him, write him off like everyone else did. But then where would that leave him? He would be even more alone than he already was. And it would be worse now because for a few minutes he had a friend. And just as quickly it all shattered around him.

Against her better judgment, Vanessa took out her phone and searched through her contacts. She only hoped that he was alone so that he wouldn't be distracted or deterred in some way. She knew that whatever the deal was between him and Blair and their relationship, if she had her claws in him she wouldn't let go and he wouldn't mind. So she hit the call button and waited for him to answer.

"Call to tell me what you'd like to do with my corpse when I'm dead?"

"I suppose I deserve that. No, I actually called to talk. Is that okay?" There wasn't an answer. "Chuck?"

"Yeah, it's fine. What about?" He didn't know why she called but he didn't want to lose her again. She may be the only friend he had left.

"Um, so maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to believe Blair. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, she really wasn't lying. But neither was I. At first it was a game, but I saw the place, and honestly, I fell in love with it. If only I could get my father to understand..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. We'll figure something out. And about the other thing, I shouldn't be surprised. But I'm glad that you weren't lying to me."

"I really do appreciate you being there for me tonight. Unsurprisingly I don't have many friends."

"Do you want to meet up tomorrow? Do lunch maybe?"

"What about Dan? Won't he be jealous?"

"Dan and I have always only ever been friends. That's all we'll ever be. Besides the whole thing with Serena is awkward and from week to week I don't know if they're together or not. So, lunch?"

"He also hates me. His sister too."

"Well, I'm not saying that we have to hang out with him. Just maybe hang out, you and me, and I'll tell you some of my tragedies. Or better yet, some happy stories. We can't be the people who sit around and mope all the time."

"Hey, I do not mope."

"Yeah, okay." He laughed and Vanessa thought it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard and she couldn't help but join him.

"Okay, maybe a little. Lunch sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow. Text me?"

"I will text you. Good night, Chuck."

"Good night, V."

* * *

A/N: I may continue if there is interest... please review!!


End file.
